


Confessions of a YellowCoat

by CarlyCheers22



Category: Hi-De-Hi!
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, hidehi, maplins, yellowcoats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: Gladys Pugh the perfect Yellow coat , the perfect friend but, is she as perfect as people think she is? Gladys Pugh hides a dark secret that has done her best to keep buried only to have it comprised by a certain new yellow coat . Lauren Davies a small town girl from the valleys who on her 18th birthday lands herself a job at Maplins Holiday camp as a Yellow coat. Follow Lauren as she embarks on her journey as a yellow coat but has she got what it takes to make a good yellow coat? What could Lauren have in common with Joe Maplin himself and a certain head Yellow coat?.





	1. 18 candles

A/N: this story is set in the Holiday camp Maplins but, it is set much later than the original show so they will have mobiles and modern things but it contains all the same characters except my OC Lauren aka Lolly.

Gladys woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring with all its might so, she slammed her hand down on top of the clock to stop the noise that was going through her and driving her insane.

Gladys stretched and yawned and dragged herself out of the bed as today was a special day for her only her family knew what today meant to her. Gladys smiled to herself as she made her bed and got ready for work. Once she had her dose of coffee she headed to work with a huge smile on her face and nothing was going to spoil this special day.

"Some one's happy this morning"spike said as Gladys walked past the staff area. Gladys went straight to the announcement room and walked round the desk and sat down at her usual seat, flicked the microphone on and played her welcoming tune on the xylophone and greeted everyone in her usual sing on voice " Good Morning Campers Hi-de-hi" she sang cheerfully.

Lauren woke up to hear the sound of singing so she got up out of bed and opened her door to see in the doorway her Nan,, aunt and cousins singing happy birthday to her at the top of their lungs as it was Lauren's birthday which meant it was a big day and that she was now 18 years old.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" her Nan said before embracing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Nan but your sort of crushing me" her Nan let go of her but Lauren was soon crushed again by her aunt and her cousins who wrapped their arms round her and hugged her tight.

"Thanks everyone, I better get changed for my big interview with Mr Maplin " Lauren said letting go of her aunt and cousins and slowly going back into her room.

"Alright Lauren see you down stairs where all your presents are" Nan said turning away and going back down stairs with the rest of the clan.

Lauren made her bed and decided to shower in her on suite bathroom. Lauren let the warm water wash over her as she thought of how lucky she was to have a great Nan to look after her.

Once she had showered she changed into a short black pencil skirt and a smart shirt before she brushed her dark brown locks into a simple ponytail and then using the tongs to curl the tail. Lauren looked into the mirror at her appearance only to frown at herself.

"God I look like "her" right now "Lauren often called her mother by her first name or just used the word "her" to describe her when people asked about her. Lauren never liked talking about her mother but, she often found herself thinking about her. Lauren never needed much reminding what her mother looked like because she had her mother's dark hair and her dark expressive eyes and olive skin so looking in the mirror she would be reminded of her mother.

Lauren sighed before she left her room and descended the stairs thinking about her mother, wondering if she cared it was her birthday or knew how old she was going to be or if she has sent a card or anything to wish her a happy birthday but Lauren knew she wouldn't get anything but she liked to hope.

"There you are , come and open your presents" Katie said as seeing her at the bottom of the stairs in a day-dream so she grabbed hold of Lauren's hand and dragged her into the kitchen to see the table covered in birthday gifts so she started to slowly open them one by one. Lauren noticed there wasn't anything from "her" so she put on a bright and happy face and thanked everyone for the lovely gifts.

"Thank you everyone for the lovely gifts but, I better get going to if I want to make a good impression" Lauren said as cheerfully as she could but she couldn't help wonder about her mother and wonder why she didn't bother send anything not even a card wishing happy 18th birthday.

"Yeah suppose you should" her grandmother said trying to hold back the tears, Lauren Grabbed her bag and kissed everyone goodbye and headed to school but Lauren was called to a stop by her Grandmother.

"Remember your having a party once your home so, don't be late home but have a good day and most of all god luck. It reminds me of saying goodbye to your mother as she went to her first interview at 18" Lauren wasn't aware if this little fact and she was rather taken back.

"Ermm...Thanks Nan" Lauren smiled and left for the interview.

Lauren paid her train fare to London and boarded the train, she glance round the coach of the train spotting an empty seat next to a young boy. Lauren glanced round again only seeing that free seat so, she sat down and glanced round the coach at the other passengers who were obviously commuters who do this regular. Half way there the boy next to Lauren got off so we was now sitting alone.

Her mobile vibrated in the bag so, she dug deep into her bag and grabbed the the phone, seeing it was her boyfriend of 3 years who she met in boarding school but, they slowly were drifting apart due to the distance of her being in wales and James being in London but, neither one was willing to admit it was slowing ending between them.

"Hi" Lauren said cheerfully.

" Hi birthday day girl, had a good day? Are you on your way?" Lauren smiled.

" Thanks, yeah I'm on my way and that's for the ring and necklace I'm wearing them now to wish me luck"

" oh I'm glad you liked them I asked my sisters opinion and she got it right! I'm sure they will love you, I know this job is already yours so relax" Lauren sighed.

" I don't want to relax and know the job is mine, I want to get myself through on pure talent and personality" Lauren snapped.

" You will babe you will , I better go and I'll see you soon" James said sweetly before hanging up.

Back at the Camp time went rather quickly for gladys as it was rather busy for the camp which made time fly by. Gladys saw everything today from groping old pensioners to screaming children but nothing was ruining today for her not even Sylvia or ted we're going to ruin her day.

"Gladys fancy a drink after work today?" Jeffery fairbrother asked as he approached Gladys filing in paper work in the filing cabinet.

"Oh I can't it's my ... Nieces birthday" Gladys lied but Jefferey seemed to have noticed the hesitation in her voice because he frowned at Her not hearing the confident Gladys he knew not to turn down a drinking opportunity with Jefferey.

"It really is her birthday sorry another time? Just going to wish her a happy birthday" Gladys rushed off to the toilets not Waiting for Jeffereys reply. Once Gladys entered the toilet she sighed a huge sigh of relief. She knew it was silly lying to her boss like that but, she would tell him when she was ready.

"Happy Birthday sweet girl " Gladys whispered to no one in particular but she felt the tears slips down her face as she thought of Lauren who was now 18 today. Gladys thought about what to get Lauren over the last few days and she just had no Idea what to get her so, she decided not to get her anything except a card which she hoped she would give to her one day even though it will be way past that when she can get it to her in person.

Mean while Lauren took out her ear phones that she had put in just to black out the noise from ther other communters as she tried to relax. Lauren's stop was coming up so, she got up out of her seat and headed to the train door and waited as it slowly drove down the tracks and stopped. The doors opened and Lauren hoped off the train and walked along the platform towards the ticket guards.

Finally she was through the hassle and bustle of the station and she was now walking along the road to the Maplin head office where she was having a meeting with the one and only Joe Maplin himself.

There it was the large Maplin sign clear as day, Lauren looked up at the tall building for a few seconds before she walked into the reception and headed over to the desk.

" Hi how may I help you?" The receptionist asked not really glancing up.

" Hi my name is Lauren Davis and I have an interview with Joe Maplin at 3pm" the receptionist clicked a few things on the computer before nodding " okay if you'd like to take a seat he should be with you shortly" Lauren nodded.

" Thanks" Lauren mumbled in her welsh accent and took a seat near a large glass window so she could watch the world go past.

lauren took off her coat and placed her bag on the floor and settled down.

what seemed a life time a tall pretty girl came out " Lauren Davis please" Lauren jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and coat she followed the tall leggy blonde who stopped outside a large white door and knocked.

" Come in" Lauren heard him call girl opened the door " Lauren Davis, Mr Maplin" Joe Maplin nodded, Lauren too, this moment to shift her pencil skirt further up so more of her leg was showing after all Joe Maplin obviously liked or preferred leggy blondes which Lauren wasn't. Lauren heard Joe Maplin reply " very well let her in" the girl stepped a side for Lauren to walk in.

" Ah Lauren, come and please take a seat" Lauren walked confidently in to the room, she did notice Joe looking her up and down.

lauren sat down opposite Joe Maplin crossed her legs and confidently held her head high.

" So you were recommended by someone who suggests you would be a fantastic children's entertainer and your quite the accomplished dancer I hear" Lauren nodded.

" Yes that's right mr Maplin" Joe laughed.

" Its Joe love, mr Maplin is my father so it's Joe alright" Lauren nodded.

" so do you have any experience in working with children and what sort of dance have you done? As you might be aware we have ballroom champions at this particular Maplins that you would be working at" Lauren waited for him to finish before she started.

" Well Joe, to be honest I haven't worked with children except at Sunday school but, dance on the other hand I am a 3 time ballroom and Latin champion, I have won many first place titles in ballet, tap, street dance. I'm also a current champion cheerleader back home in my small village in Wales" Joe folded his hands in front of him and nodded as he took it all in.

" I'm confident in the dancing but rather concerned how you would react looking after children through out the day and the children in the evening" Joe said glancing at Lauren.

" I would be more than okay I promise I am planing on doing a minis disco where we would sing and dance until it was evening where I would entertain them until it was Bed time" Joe thought it over for a second.

" I like that mini discos idea" Joe nodded " I think you will be just what we need to taking more dosh, so the job is yours if you want it As long as long as you don't mind wearing short shorts" Lauren shook her head " not a problem at all Joe" Joe nodded.

" James was right you will be a fantastic addition to the Maplin family, welcome to Maplins yellow coat" Lauren smiled " thanks so much Joe I won't let you down I promise" Joe nodded " that will be all so, if you wouldn't mind just moving along" Lauren jumped up out of her seat and picked up herbal and coat and ,felt the office before Joe changed his mind.

Lauren walked home from the train station to only walk into a different home which was now covered with party decorations and banners with 18 today on them.

"Wow" was all Lauren could say as she walked into the house.

"Nan's gone all out "Lauren said looking round the house in awe.

"How was it then ? We are all dying to know lolly" Her aunts said asked as she saw the lauren mesmerised by the decorations.

"It was fantastic...I got the job" Lauren said cheerfully.

" LOLLY ONLY WENT AND GOT THE BLOODY JOB!" Her aunts screamed rushing into the garden to the others.

An hour went by and the party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time with friends and close family.

A couple of hours later Gladys sneaked to the ladies toilets at work where she decided to contact Lauren so she called Lauren's mobile only to hear her mother's voice instead of Lauren's.

"What do you want Glad?" Her mother said at the other end of the phone.

"Mom, what are you doing answering Lauren's phone ?" Gladys asked confused "Laurens having a party at the moment. any way why are you calling Lauren's phone?"

"Well you screen my calls to the house" Her mother chuckled "you know, the phone works both ways Glad she could call you if they wanted to"

"Why would she want to I'm the bad guy aren't I?" Gladys paused "I would like to come to Speak to Lauren on her birthday please"

Her mother sighed, "Look glad, we've been through this. You know you that's not a good idea"

"Wait a minute-"

"You lost her That day you decide to become a yellow coat"

"I just want to-"

"I'm sorry I gotta go" her mother interrupted

"At least let me-"the line went dead "talk to her" Gladys sighed, She felt the warm tears slip down her cheeks.

Gladys gently wiped her eyes, glanced in the mirror and went back to work in a bad mood snapping at everyone who dared open their mouth to speak to her.

Well I hope you liked that seeing as its my first Hi-de-hi fan fiction and I did notice that there isn't many stories on the show so I am hoping people will see this and read it (fingers crossed). If you do come across it please leave a review to let me know you have read it and I like it and I will continue other wise there isn't any point if no one is going to read it.

many thanks

CarlyCheers22


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gladys did her usual radio Maplin announcement with her sing song voice and her famous xylophone tune.  
Gladys finished her announcement glanced down at her watch seeing it was only 1 minute last Nine oh that was okay, it finally clicked and she soon rushed out from behind the desk " oh I'm so late" Gladys said in the thick Welsh accent. Gladys rushed from the Radio room and into the staff area where she saw the yellow coats Betty, Sylvia and that other one she could never remember her name any way they were standing around like they always did. Gladys could see that Jeffery fairbrother hadn't started the meeting and Gladys sighed with relief.  
She opened the door and confidently shoved passed the girls " you obviously couldn't see us standing there" Betty said sarcastically.  
" sorry what was that?" Gladys said pretending not to hear the first time.  
" someone's worried that she is late and doesn't want Jefferey to know that his perfect right hand man is late" Sylvia says making the others laugh.  
Gladys turns round " I don't know what you are taking about, take your hands out your pockets Sylvia" Gladys says before entering his office or shall I say their office .  
" ah Gladys there you are" Jeff said getting up out of his seat.  
" yes Jefferey" Gladys says fluttering her eyes lashes at him.  
" another letter from Joe Maplin" Jeffery said gesturing to the letter in his hand.  
They leave the office and stand outside, Gladys claps her hands " excuse me everyone Jefferey has something to say" Gladys says looking at everyone making sure they are listening.  
" yes Gladys, another letter from Joe Maplin" Jeff says looking at his staff.  
" here get a load of this you lot, you will be having a new member of staff joining you lot tomorrow, she will be a children's entertainer and dancer so give her big welcomes other wise your be out on your asses. Tell that Welsh bit she is charge of newbie. Joe Maplin " Jeff said finishing the letter.  
" well I can't be in charge of the newbie Jeff, we have far to much paper work" Gladys whined.  
" your quite right Gladys, Sylvia your in charge of the newbie" Sylvia smiled and nodded.  
" I dunno Jeff she'd be teaching her bad habits" Gladys said glaring at Sylvia .  
" well Jeff thinks I can do it so quite frankly I don't care what you think Gladys" Sylvia smirked.  
" everyone don't you have jobs to do?" Gladys glanced round the room.  
Everyone slowly began to filed out the staff area and go about their Maplin day.  
Mean while back in the Welsh valleys Lauren was packing her luggage making sure she had everything.  
" how's the packing coming lolly pops?" Grandmother asked walking into the room and took a seat at the end of the bed.  
" I think I have everything" Lauren said looking round her room.  
" what camp site will you be based?" Lauren got down on her hands and knees and looked under bed.  
" crimpton on sea I think it was" Lauren sat back up.  
" why do you ask?" Her grandmother sighed,  
" I had a feeling you would be going to that one, you know who works there don't you?" Lauren shook her head for a second " oh really I didn't know" Lauren wasn't sure what to say next.  
" It will be fine grandma I promise" her grandmother smiled " well I will let you carry on packing and I'll check on you later alright presh" Lauren nodded.  
Later that night Lauren tossed and turned as she thought about the journey tomorrow and what would happen when she got to camp. The next morning Lauren got up had a shower, changed and had breakfast. Lauren walked into the living room and threw herself into her grandmothers arms and held her tight as she sobbed " I'm going to miss you so much" Lauren managed to whisper through sobs.  
" hey I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart and we can write to each other" Lauren nodded " I'd like that" they both pulled a part " well I guess I better go, I love you" Lauren said lugging her suitcase.  
" have a safe journey and don't forget to write to me when you can" Lauren nodded and left the house knowing if she stayed any longer she would not want to go and comfort of the valleys behind and most importantly her grandmother.  
Lauren arrived on platform 2 for the crimpton train " Lauren" James called out to a practically empty platform.  
" James?" Lauren frowned.  
" hey babe, I wanted to catch you before you went" Lauren wrapped her arms round James tight and he spun her round.  
" I thought I'd see you in crimpton?" Lauren asked as she let go.  
" I won't be able to come for a while...." James saw and heard Lauren sigh " my dads orders Lauren I promise other wise I would have come every weekend" Lauren smiled " I know but I wanted you to be there with me" Lauren pulled a sad face.  
" the train now arriving on platform 2 is the train to crimpton on sea" the announcer called out.  
" well this is I better go" Lauren sighed.  
" I will do my best to come and see you on your first night and many more times, love you lolly pops" Lauren and James shared a tender and meaningful kiss but had to be ended abruptly.  
Lauren boarded the train and took a window seat so she could wave James goodbye. Lauren felt the tears slip down her cheek as seconds later the train pulled away.   
Hours later Lauren arrived at crimpton on sea train station platform which was dead and no one to be seen except for a ticket guard. Lauren got off the train and walked along the platform and handed her ticket to the ticket guard and left the station. A taxi was already waiting for her, she put her bag in the back of the taxi and hopped in the back.  
Lauren glanced out the window as she watched the world flash as she headed to the camp. Half an hour later Lauren was standing outside the famous Maplin sign and this meant it was all real and she had to pinch herself. Lauren headed towards the entrance with her suitcase trailed behind her.  
Lauren looked round to see if she could see an other yellowcoats but all she saw a cleaner. Lauren walked over to the cleaner and smiled " Hi-de-hi" the cleaner said brightly.  
" Hi-de-Ho" Lauren replied   
" oh you've come ere before then?" Lauren nodded " yes that's right I have been a few times as child and found it fun" the cleaner smiled.  
" anyway my name is Lauren but people call me lolly and I'm supposed to me starting today as the new children's entertainer / dancer and I was looking for the entertainment managers office" the cleaner smiled.  
"I'm Peggy, I'm the chalet maid so if you need anything you let me know, may I suggest we get to your chalet so you can freshen up and I'll take you to Mr fairbrothers office" Lauren thought it over for a split second " actually that's a good idea" Peggy led Lauren to reception where Lauren got her chalet number and freshened up.  
" thanks for your help Peggy" Lauren said coming out of her chalet to meet Peggy outside leaning on the wall.  
" no problem Peggy ollerenshaw at your service, ere you don't mind if I ask where you are from?" Lauren shook her head not at all " I'm from a small village in Wales" Peggy nodded to say she understood but she couldn't help hear a resemblance to a certain other member of staff here at Maplins but she shook it off as being a coincidence.  
" this way Lolly" Peggy and lolly walked together to Jeffrey's office. They chatted along the way, this ere is the staff room where meetings are held every morning at 9 and another meetings too, tea and coffee cart and through there is the sound proof radio Maplin room and over there that is Jefferey fairbrothers office.  
" oh my I'm really here quick pinch me Peggy....ouch not literally Peggy " Lauren chuckled as she rubbed her sore arm.  
" I'm sorry I get carried away" Peggy gave a nervous smile.  
" well I guess I better introduce myself" Lauren rolled her shoulders and moved her head side to side " wish me luck" Lauren said to Peggy.  
" Good luck lolly, I'll wait out ere" Lauren nodded.  
Lauren walked over to the door and knocked Jeff door " come in" she heard a male voice say calmly.  
Lauren opened the door " Mr fairbrother?" Jeff nodded " yes I'm Jefferey fairbrother" Jeff looked lolly over.  
" I'm Lauren Davis the new children's entertainer and dancer" Jeff smiled " ah nice to meet you Lauren, please call me Jeff" Jeff offered kindly.  
Lauren closed the door behind her and stepped into the office and shook Lauren's hand.  
Mean while outside Sylvia, Betty and Tracy walked into the office chatting amount themselves.  
" Hi Peggy" the girls said in unison.  
" Hi-de hi girls" Peggy said back cheerfully as always.  
" that new girl still hasn't arrived Gladys is so gonna kill me" Sylvia mumbled   
" I bet she changed her mind anyway" Betty said pouring herself a cup of coffee. The girls had their backs to the office.  
Lolly had finished with Jeff she walked out of his office only to hear the other yellow coats clearly talking about her she stood routed to the spot.  
" Girls" Peggy said trying to warn them.  
" I hear she's another dumb blonde who had her way with Joe" Tracy said smirking.  
" girls!" Peggy yelled.  
" what is it Peggy?" Sylvia snapped.  
The girls followed Peggy's gaze to Lauren who stood with an eye brow raised.  
" oh please don't stop on my account" Betty groaned.  
" what's wrong cat got your tongues ?" Lauren snapped in her Welsh accent.  
No one said anything so, Lauren turn to leave only to turn to face the stunned girls " oh and girls don't believe everything you've heard about me the truth is much worse" Lauren smirked, Peggy rushed over to Lauren and together they left leaving Sylvia, Betty and Tracy in a stunned silence.


	3. Hawaiian ballroom

" so how did it go?" Peggy asked Lauren as they made their way to back to Lauren's chalet.  
" it went great , I'm doing my introduction dance tonight" Peggy nodded.  
" What are doing?" Peggy asked as she rushed to catch Lauren up.  
" oh you'll see" Lauren winked.  
" oh will I" Peggy said sounding rather pleased.  
" haven't you got some work to do Peggy?" Lauren asked wondering if she possibly had time to follow Lauren round all day.  
" oh heck miss Cathcarts gonna kill me" Lauren chuckled after all she had not seen anyone as ditty as this.  
" why would she kill you? What have you got to do?" Lauren asked seeing the panic on Peggy's face.  
" I have all the staff chalets to clean, oh heck" Lauren placed her hands on either side of Peggy's shoulders " it's okay I will help you" Peggy shook her head " I can't ask ya to do that your a yellowcoat it's below you" Lauren sighed " Peggy I will help you now come on or we'll never get it done" Lauren grabbed Peggy and together they started cleaning the chalets.   
3 hours later Lauren and Peggy had finished the staff chalets and Lauren was now sweating and covered in muck.  
" see it's all done and miss cath...what's it isn't going to be mad at you now" Lauren said smiling at Peggy who was so great full.  
" if you don't mind I'm gonna shower and get ready for my big appearance tonight in a few hours" Peggy nodded.  
" ta ra lolly thanks for ya help see ya tonight" Peggy called out as she rushed off.   
Lauren rushed back to her chalet grabbed her toiletries and towels and headed to the showers. Once she was showered she headed back to her room where she dried off and started stretching ready for tonight.  
There was a knock at Lauren's door " come in" she called out.  
" Hi -de-hi it's me Peggy wow...." Peggy said gawping at Lauren who was sitting in the splits.  
" what?" Lauren giggled.  
" your so bendy.....flexible" Peggy said still in awe.  
" oh this is nothing Peggy you wait until you see my act later oh actually Peggy what time is it now?" Lauren said getting up out of the splits.  
" its nearly 8pm" Peggy said glancing at her watch.  
" oh I better get ready I'm on at 9" Lauren sat down at her dressing table.  
" do you need a hand?" Peggy offered.  
" actually I need help soon with my head piece" Peggy nodded enthusiastically.  
Peggy and Lauren sat chatting whilst Lauren got her self ready, once she had applied make up and styled her hair Lauren put on her pink costume.  
" oh Lauren you look lovely" Peggy smiled.  
" thanks Peggy now I need your help to sow my head piece in" Peggy nodded.  
After perseverance they managed to sow it in.  
" Oh lolly you look beautiful" Peggy clapped and jumped about.  
" thanks Peggy for your help, well I better get going, you coming Peggy?" Lauren asked.  
Peggy and Lauren walked along together to the Hawaiian Ballroom. Once they reached the ballroom Lauren stopped dead in her tracks " oh heck what's wrong lolly?" Peggy stopped facing Lauren.  
" I'm just feeling nervous it's been a while since I've done anything like this" Lauren felt her heart pounding in her chest.  
" you can do it lolly, err come on your no in the minute" Peggy grabbed lolly and dragged her into the Hawaiian ballroom.  
" Hi -de - hi ladies and gentleman" Peggy let go of Lauren and left her in the tunnel whilst Peggy walked over to the other yellowcoats " were have you been Peggy?" Gladys asked eyeing Peggy suspiciously.  
" oh I've been helping the new girl Lolly get ready" Gladys spat out her drink.  
" you've been what?" Peggy didn't reply.  
" the new girl is already here?" Ted and spike said in unison and Peggy nodded.  
" yeah she's been here all day, shhh she's on in the minute" everyone stood quietly wanting to see the new girl.  
" now with out further a do , here is our new children's entertainer and dancer Lauren Davis" Jeff called out.  
The music began and Lauren made her appearance confidently doing an open tumble section with twists, flips and back and front handsprings.  
" what the hell this girl is made of rubber" Ted called out.  
" never mind the bendy parts what about those legs" Fred said.  
Gladys glanced at Jeffery who was in awe as he watched Lauren tumble and dance across the floor.  
" isn't she incredible Gladys" Gladys secretly was amazed by this girls talent but she didn't want to let on.  
" she's alright I suppose" Gladys grumbled.


End file.
